


Fnaf x danganronpa

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa, FNAF
Genre: Other, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Byakuya TogamiMakoto NaegiToko fukawaAoi AsahinaKyoko kirigirlHiroHad gone missing in Freddy faze bear pizza
Kudos: 1





	Fnaf x danganronpa

Makoto was giggling as childish he was he was chasing his friends cause they were playing tag and makoto had been too innocent to know how unhinged being in this place like she believes something going to happen and Byakuya he did not really like the place cause it was very dirty and the animatronic were very werid and for the first time he agreed with toko about this place being suspicious but Hina just convenient them it was just there imagination,which hiro agreed to cause it was a magical place for children and adults as the children played a animatronic approach them with the birthday cake and he told the children to follow them and the children nod expect for kirigirl who was very nervous but she follows them anyway the animatronic brought them in a back room with a small table and chair makoto was innocently smiling as he sit on a chair and the others did so too the animatronic cut slices of the cake and gave them to everyone and they started eating it except for Byakuya who really dislike sweets and as the children were finished toko was coughing crazy and had her hands around her neck everyone started crying as they were all puking out blood and Byakuya watches in horror seeing his friends die and the the animatronic unmasked them self to reveal a purple guy and he lifted of a knife and stabbed Byakuya on the head and he was crying and screaming in pain while trying to call for help and he was left there to die and the murder was gone and everything was going black 

( meanwhile with the parents) 

Little Komaru was sobbing cause she can't see her big brother anywhere and her mother was looking around for her son and she was very scared cause she promised her son friends parents that she would be watching them but now they disappeared all of a sudden she was yelling out for children and she was now crying thinking they could be kidnapped or worst murdered , the murder approach makoto mother told her that everything will be alright and that he would look for them and makoto thanks him and she was rubbing her eyes but she continues to search around but it was no use she could never find them and now she had to explain everything to her son friends parents about there children going missing and what bad about it is that the police told her that everyone has to leave and they she won't be alive to come back until the children are found and the case was over 

( back to the children) 

"I want to go home who will take care of Kameko"  
Cried toko as she wailing and rubbing her eyes " it just a stupid lonely bug" togami cried as he was trying to not let them see him cry " were dead and all you can do is be rude again " Hina cried as she stomped her foot on the ground " this is just a bad dream right???" Hiro cried as he was very confused about everything kirigirl didn't say anything " KOMARU! KOMARU!" Cried makoto as he wanted to be with his little sister or at least see her again but he knows that can't cause he dead " poor lonely Kameko she most be alone and afraid I wish she was here so I could hug her and forget everything " toko sobbed as she was looking at the ground and she was pouting

" shhhhh" 

The children looked confused when they heard the sound they looked around the room to see a animatronic but they were a puppet " oh my children why are you back here all alone and we're are your parents?" The puppet said but then noticed the bodies of the children on the ground and the children were looking away for a minute having a hard time trying not to cry in this situation but the puppet hugs the ghost children and they were comforting and smiling and she whispered " don't worry child I can give you new life even it means you are never going home but your not alone " they said as they got up they lead the children to a different room were there were animatronic there puppet putten makoto in Freddy, Hina in Chica , togami Bonnie, hiro foxy and toko was put in a golden Freddy suit and kirigirl was sharing the suit with toko the children were now happy and they were giggling


End file.
